


Date Night

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Jackson and Rocki have been dating for a couple of months and Rocki hitting that age where she is ready to show Jackson her complete devotion.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1992/gifts).



> Requested by k-1992

Jackson and Rocki have been dating for a couple of months and Rocki hitting that age where she is ready to show Jackson her complete devotion. One night Rocki and Jackson are having a date night in the park under a big oak tree and Rocki decides to give her body to Jackson. 

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Realy?” 

“Yeah, close your eyes.” Jackson closes his eyes for a few minutes before Rocki tells him “Okay, open them.”

Rocki is now completely naked, out in the open of this Summer night. Rocki walks up to him and places his hand on her chest. 

In shock, Jackson mutters “Oh, Rocki...” but Rocki puts her finger to his lips and tells him “Shhh. I want to be your cock-slut.” 

She takes his shirt off and kisses his lips working her way down to his pants. She unbuckles and unzips his pants and pulls out Jackson’s long thick cock. Rocki smiles as she takes a look at Jackson's meaty cock. Rocki just goes for it, licking from his balls all the way up to the head, then she licks just the tip, swirling her tongue around it. Rocki then starts sucking wildly on his cock, making sucking sounds as she bobs her head. Rocki takes a moment to look into Jackson’s eyes as she jerks him off, only licking and sucking on his head. 

Jackson moans loving the way Rocki sucks his cock. “Ahh Rocki, you're so amazing. Ugh, you suck cock so good.” 

Rocki blushes at his compliment as she kisses Jackson's beautiful slobbery cock. “I love the way your cock tastes. It tastes so good. All I want is just your dick. Your big meaty cock.” Rocki says with a bit of drool coming down her mouth. 

Rocki then goes back to sucking on Jackson’s cock, trying to get it deeper down her throat. Jackson grabs onto her head with both hands as he thrust his hip back and forth face-fucking her, getting his cock deeper and deeper in her throat with much force as Rocki gags furiously and drool leaking out of her mouth onto her body. 

Jackson releases Rocki causing her to take a deep breath. a bunch of drools cover Rocki’s lips and chin attached to his cock. 

Jackson tells Rocki to stand up as he takes off his pants so he can lick Rocki's pussy. Jackson is on his knees, kneeling under Rocki’s legs licking her moist wet pink pussy. 

Rocki’s pussy juice leaks down onto Jackson as he furiously licks her. Jackson plays around with her clit, pressing and moving his tongue against it. Jackson then penetrates Rocki’s pussy with his tongue, immensely driving Rocki wild with pleasure and arousal. Rocki's legs tremble as Jackson uses his marvelous tongue on her tender pussy, thrusting his tongue relentlessly in her. Barely able to stand, Rocki collapses to the ground and onto Jackson the moment she orgasms in his mouth.

Rocki now on the ground on all fours, shakes from all the raw pleasure she endures while Jackson goes behind her, viewing her beautiful round ass. Jackson then goes into massages her asshole with his tongue. Rocki moans feeling Jackson’s warm wet tongue rubbing against it. 

“Aaahhh Yes! Right There! Don’t Stop, Don’t Stop! Mmmm.” Rocki moans out.

Jackson then sticks it in her ass the two share an intimate, passionate moment under the night sky, Tongue-Fucking Rocki tight ass, Rocki clenching her fist on the grassy ground. Jackson’s tongue rubbing and pressing against her anal cavity. 

“Oh God, I’m Cumming Again. Don’t Stop. I’m Cumming, I'm Cumming!”

Rocki cums again now laying on the ground feeling worn out. Rocki breathed heavily telling Jackson “*hu-uh* You’re really good at that. *hu-uh*” 

Rocki then turns on her back with her legs wide open and spreads her pussy begging Jackson “I want you inside me. Please put your cock inside my slutty wet pussy.” 

Jackson lays on top of her, fucking in Rocki’s cock-hungry pussy. Jackson looks at Rocki’s beautiful bоdy as she bounces, especially her 30-B tits bouncing as he thrust into her pelvic. Rocki moans loud “Your cock feels so fucking good in my pussy.” constantly getting rammed Rocki begs him “Fuck Me Harder. Oh God, Harder.” Jackson thrust faster inside Rocki as she just lays there and takes it. A few more thrust and Jackson shoots out a stream of cum inside Rocki’s pussy.

Jackson gets up and Rocki sits up immediately reaching for his dick to suck on it like a cock sucking whore she is. Rocki spread her pussy open seeing and feeling Jackson’s semen oozing out of her saying to him “Your cum feels so good inside me.” 

Rocki sucks Jackson a few more times trying to suck out every last drop out of Jackson before he focuses on Rocki’s ass.

Rocki gets up and Jackson takes her over to the big oak tree and has her lean against it. Rocki is surprised that Jackson can still keep going. It was a tight hole to push in but Jackson manages to ram his dick In Rocki’s tight beautiful white ass, feeling like a vice inside. Rocki moves her ass in unison with Jackson’s thrust, his big cock filling Rocki’s tiny little hole. 

Jackson suddenly grabs her hips and moves it towards him slamming his dick in her ass, moving harder and faster with every pounding he gives Rocki. 

“Yes, Yes, Yes! I want to be a slave to your god of a cock!” 

With the feeling of Jackson’s dick thrusting in her ass, Jackson feels that he is about to burst again but Rocki quickly has Jackson get off of her so she can suck his dick, wanting to be covered in his cum. 

Jackson puts his dick in between her tits with Rocki pressing them together to help Jackson titty-fuck her. Jackson rubs his cock between Rocki’s nice soft tits with Rocki sticking her tongue out, licking the head when Jackson’s dick reaches up. Jackson cums, shooting his load all over her face drizzling down her tits. 

Jackson falls to the grassy ground and looks how beautiful Rocki looks, covered in his semen. Rocki takes a moment to lick up Jackson's cum all over her before she crawls over to Jackson in between his legs and grabs his dick. 

“Did you like your surprise?” She asked him. 

“Yes, I liked it very much.” Jackson replies, smiling at Rocki. Rocki smiles back and tells Jackson “You can have me whenever and however you want.” 

Jackson then leans back looking at the stars as Rocki continues to suck his cock, purely out of her own pleasure.


End file.
